<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hedonism by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817445">Hedonism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant'>hedonistconstant</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish'>what_about_the_fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Over stimulation, Top Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will always takes care of Hannibal, gives him what he needs... eventually</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wendigo &amp; Stag</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hedonism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for our 100 Followers poll. </p>
<p>You guys voted for Daddy Kink so here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal was strapped down to the bed, naked, sweating and ready to scream. They’d been playing for hours now, Will taking his time in the most delectable ways, teasing Hannibal in every way he knew how pulling him to the edge again and again.</p>
<p>Hannibal had yet to beg, even though he knew that was the fastest way to make Will let him come. </p>
<p>Will had two fingers inside of him, rubbed at his prostate. Hannibal’s body twitched, and he could feel himself start to get closer to the edge. Will gripped Hannibal’s dick in his other hand, not giving him any pleasure. Just watching ever so closely for the signs he knew by heart now when Hannibal was close to the edge.</p>
<p>As soon as Hannibal clenched his abs and his balls started to contract Will removed his fingers, his hand, stepping back from the bed. A wry chuckle in his throat at the frustrated way Hannibal lifted his hips the minute amount the bonds allowed him to, chasing friction that just wasn’t there.</p>
<p>A sob caught in the back of Hannibal’s throat, one he couldn’t hold back. The need that thrummed through his body made him feel electric, everywhere his body touched something it sang. The sheets, the ropes at his wrists and ankles, he was a live wire ready to explode.</p>
<p>Will’s hand went back to his cock, slick with lube, he jacked him off with the perfect amount of pressure, shallow thrusts of his hand twisting at the head then back down again, and Hannibal was so close his toes curled.</p>
<p>Will blew cool air over his nipples as he continued jacking him off, and Hannibal was sure this was the time, he’d let him come, <em>dear god</em>, he’d let him come.</p>
<p>Will’s hand let go, Hannibal’s cock hitting his stomach with an unsatisfying slap, twitching in desperations, “Daddy, please,” Hannibal moaned, totally unaware that he’d just said the words he’d spent so many nights keeping deep inside of him.</p>
<p>Will chuckled, his eyebrow raising, “There you are, been waiting to see how long it would take for my baby boy to come out and play.”  </p>
<p>Hannibal felt himself freeze up, but he was quick to spread his legs wider, looked up at Will and let out a moan. “Please Daddy, I need you.” </p>
<p>“Does my baby boy need me?” Will’s hand went up to Hannibal’s thigh, and Hannibal thrust his hips up hoping that Will would take the invitation to fuck him. “So needy…” Will’s voice started to show how turned on he was. </p>
<p>“Please I’m ready for you…” Hannibal whined, a little high pitch and whiney. Will unzipped his pants with one hand, not bothering to take his pants off, just pull out his dick. Hannibal moaned at the sight of it. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if you're ready for me.” Will pressed his dick against Hannibal’s hole, Hannibal’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He tried to press down, tried to get Will inside of him but Will just pulled away. “None of that, you know how to behave.” Will slapped him on the thigh, making Hannibal jerk. </p>
<p>“I’ll behave.” Hannibal felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes, and Will let out a low laugh. He pressed his cock against his hole again and pressed in lightly. Hannibal whined, his whole body tensed up. He needed release, needed Will inside of him. He didn’t notice he was sobbing until Will’s hand touched his face. </p>
<p>“Color?” Will’s voice was low and soothing. Hannibal hiccuped slightly as he looked up at him. He could barely see him through the tears in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Green.” </p>
<p>Will nodded, trailed his fingers down Hannibal’s neck to tease his nipples. Hannibal’s body was jerking at every new pleasure, the pain starting to bloom with his oversensitivity. Will’s cock hadn’t pressed in any deeper, and Hannibal wanted it so bad. He could feel himself started to drool. </p>
<p>“Please, Daddy. Please, I need you. I need you inside of me. Please!” </p>
<p>Will ignored him, let himself grope Hannibal as he pleased. Pinched nipples, rubbed the head of his cock. He played with Hannibal’s foreskin, rubbed his thumb against the wetness that he found there. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Hannibal you don’t know what you do to me. You’re perfect, baby.” Will praised as he continued to torment him, thrusting into Hannibal in shallow thrusts that did nothing for Hannibal except tease.</p>
<p>As Hannibal’s pleas turned to sobs, Will relented and pushed himself into Hannibal to the hilt. Hooked his hands into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs keeping him spread wide and fucked into Hannibal hard and fast. He nailed Hannibal’s prostate with every thrust and watched as Hannibal was pulled closer and closer to his release.</p>
<p>The moment Hannibal started to shake with the control he was using to stop from coming, Will lent in so his stomach offered friction to Hannibal’s neglected cock and whispered: “Come for me, baby.” Into his ear.</p>
<p>Every muscle in Hannibal’s body clenched, his hips moved without his control, his toes curled and his vision whited out. Will reared back to watch as Hannibal came, he continued to nail Hannibal’s prostate as he watched, in awe of his partner as come reached Hannibal’s chin.</p>
<p>“Magnificent,” Will murmured, slowing his thrusts and taking Hannibal’s cock in his hands. </p>
<p>He fisted it in one hand the other coming up so he could rub his palm over the head, relentlessly pushing every ounce of come out of Hannibal. </p>
<p>Hannibal was screaming now, eyes rolled back in his skull, he was shaking and flinching at every touch, “Please oh god, Daddy, stop please stop,” He screamed out.</p>
<p>Will just laughed, dropping his cock and moving his fingers to Hannibal’s side to tickle him instead, Hannibal didn’t notice when Will stopped thrusting inside of him, to slip out, he didn’t notice when one hand stopped its relentless tickling, he was sobbing his whole body alive with sensation, electrified.</p>
<p>Will watched as Hannibal twitched and shook, his cock still making abortive shudders against his thigh. Will fisted himself, letting go of his own control and spilled across Hannibal’s face.</p>
<p>“Baby boy, you look so good like this,” Will mused, leaving Hannibal to come down alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We love to hear what you think</p>
<p>Please come visit us at our writers page over on <a href="https://twitter.com/FGfics">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>